maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Awake 'n Shake
This segment is a parody of Two and a Half Men. This segment is from the episode The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half Man. Plot Alan must put up with the ordeals of his brother Charley and his centaur son Jake while dealing with the characters from The Chronicles of Narnia that Jake invited to a party. References *Mike & Molly *Family Guy *Jonah Hill *The Chronicles of Narnia Characters *Charlie Harper *Alan Harper *Jake Harper *Peter Griffin *Mr. Tumnus *White Witch Transcript reads a magazine called Mad's Mike and Polly. crash Alan Harper: Charlie, you're just getting in? and cheers Alan Harper: Man, you live like an animal. Charlie Harper: At least I have fun; You haven't lived since your summer in Narnia. Alan Harper: Yeah, look what it got me. neigh kicks Alan Harper: For the last time; There is no way you're having a party in this house. Charlie Harper: Let the kid of the leash or whatever centaurs wear. Alan Harper: He's my son and I say he's too irresponsible to have a party. That would be more stupid than the time Jonah Hill try to eat a plane. Peter Griffin: So that's what it looks like. Meh. Charlie Harper: How is the kid gonna grow up like a stallion if you keep treating him like a pony? Alan Harper: Charlie, the kid can't be left alone. He chews on the furniture, poops on the floor... Charlie Harper: Actually, that was me. Alan Harper: And he's spooked by loud noises. Charlie Harper: Oh, ho, ho. Speaking of loud noises, have I shown you my offical world cut vuvuzela? blow neigh Alan Harper: Oh, oh, uh. Why would you do that? farts Charlie Harper: Look on the bright side, Alan; There are still 48 bones in your body that weren't broken. Alan Harper: Yeah, I suppose it could be worse; He could of thrown a giant party full of mythical creatures while...we...were...at the hos..pi..tal Mr. Tumnus: So I go yeah those were bubbles, but this ain't no hot tub. laughs First he breaks my clavicle and now he breaks my heart. and breaks Charlie Harper: And your priceless Narnia cheese plater. neigh Alan Harper: Don't give me that "You're sorry" routine. Go to your stable young half-man. You can come down when you learn how to be responsi- neigh Alan Harper: Well, that is true. I never given you the chance to show how responsible you can be. whinny Alan Harper: No, Jake, I just don't want you to turn into Uncle Charlie. Where is he anyway? White Witch: My home is a frozen fortress guarded by giant wolves and filled with petrafied statues of my enemies. Charlie Harper: You had me at frozen fortress. Can I should you my vuvuzela? Wait, where is that thing? breathes Alan Harper: Oh nuts. blow neigh Trivia *The music that plays during the title card is the same music from Star Blecch, uGlee's "The HoneyMousers" and "Marker Phone Call". Category:TV parodies Category:TV Segment Category:Sitcom Parody Category:Segments Category:Transcripts